This invention relates to the field of watchcases for the recently developed electronic and/or digital timepieces. Such timepieces employ an integrated circuit package powered by small energy cells which drive a visual display. In the case of digital watches, the display is usually of the seven segment type and may be light emitting diode, liquid crystal or similar type display.
Such a timepiece requires at least one external pushbutton switching arrangement whereby the time may be set or the display may be activated to indicate time, day, date, etc.
In presently available digital watches, it has been found necessary to utilize the watchcase housing as an electrical conductor to provide power from the energy cells to the pushbutton controllng the integrated circuit and display package. This dictated that the watchcase housing be formed of expensive conduction materials such as stainless steel, gold, silver, and the like. Accordngly, the cost of such digital timepieces has been inordinately high relative to conventional type wristwatches. Thus the improved accuracy and convenience of such digital timepieces are being denied to a large portion of the consuming public who cannot justify the higher expense of a digital timepiece.
Another problem with presently available digital watches is the necessity for maintaining the unit watertight since a very small amount of moisture can irreparably damage the integrated circuit display package.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a watertight digital watchcase which employs a clear latex boot to prevent the entry of moisture while permitting viewing of the display.
It is another object of the invention to provide a nonconductive watchcase which may be formed of inexpensive materials and which provides electrical current to the integrated circuit and display package by means of an internal conducting plate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.